What stung the star
by Squidlydoo
Summary: One of the only femmes on Earth is having troubles in her life that only one bot can help with. How will she find her strength when her world starts to crumble?(I am no good at summaries.) Bee/OC
1. Chapter 1

So this is basically my first FanFiction I am posting in the Transformers universe. If you wanna know anything you can ask me. Please review this honestly. To all those other fanfictions I was inspired by, thank you! I also know that the story isn't on track for this chapter but I will eventually go onto the plot like of ROTF

Cybertronian times:

Astrosecond = 1 second

Nano-klik = 1 minute

Klik = 1 hour

Cycle = 1 day

Quartex = 1 week

Joor = 1 month

Stella cycle = 1 year

* * *

The femme walked down the hallway that was darkened by night, not hearing a sound other than her peds beating softly against the concrete floor. The N.E.S.T. base was oddly quiet. Bluenova always went out around the hangar to observe the stars before she went to recharge. She wasn't supposed to be up at this time, as her designated recharge time was at 2100 hours. But she couldn't help talking to the stars at the time she thought was best! She always spoke to them, like a human femme would write in her diary; her thoughts, Bluenova spoke hers to the stars.

As she strutted to her favourite tree, the one she always spoke to the stars under. It was a large tree with many lush leaves that covered her medium sized frame easily. The femme sat down, crossed her legs and looked to the stars. They were so beautiful, and she was just far enough from camp to spill everything from her mind out and no-bot else would here he.

"Hello! I was meant to come by later, but I just couldn't resist coming by earlier! I want to tell you everything that is on my mind, ok?" she began cheerfully. She always wished they could answer back, with anything really, maybe even a shooting star. But Bluenova knew that wouldn't happen. Not for a while at least.

"I really have been improving my relationships with the autobots these past six joors, and they are all really starting to grow on me. Especially Bumblebee." She whispered the last part. "Ever since I got here seven joors ago, give or take a few cycles, they have all tried to befriend and make something out of me. Me. I was just a quiet scientist slash field medic. But they didn't know that. I was just a broken femme left over from a decepticon attack that was afraid to be within five metres of a bot. But look at me now. I am now full ranking scientist, medic and warrior apprentice! And I got skill! Plus" her blue optics shone with happiness "I get to talk to you guys every night!" She giggled to herself. Bluenova leaned back against the tree and stuck her hands behind her head.

She stayed in silence for about a minute. "So, there is this one mech. He was my friend on Cybertron and now, because I found him here. Bumblebee. I hadn't seen him in stella cycles. But I found him here, on this lovely little planet. He looks after a human designated Samuel Witwicky. He is a nice human mech. He even has a femme friend, Mikaela Banes is her name." Bluenova thought of these humans as her friends, but she only saw them when she saw Bee. "Getting back to what I was saying, I hadn't seen Bee in stella cycles. But within those Stella cycles, I think I fell in love with the mech." She whispered the last part extra quietly in case if any bot was listening in on her.

"Every time I think of him, my spark jumps a little, and I happen to think about him a lot too. But, he still thinks of me as a friend. what do I do?" Bluenova looked to the stars hopefully, wishing for a response. She got nothing. "just what I thought, nothing." She sat for a few more minutes just taking in the scenery. Her status screen was saying she needed recharge."Well, I better go off to recharge.'Goodnight' as the humans say" Bluenova said a bit sadly.

She streched as she stood on her peds. She walked back towards the hangar still spotting some humans awake. She sluggishly made her way towards the femme corner of the autobots recharge quarters. when she got there, she could already see the femme triplets in recharge. Elita-1, Chromia and Arcee had arrived about a stella cycle ago, after the big battle in mission city. Bluenova transformed into her Alt mode; a Jaguar C-X16 concept with a striking red paint job. Almost five kilks later, she found herself dreaming of what would come of her in the next cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

so i forgot to put the disclaimer in the last one. so

I do not own Transformers in any way!

anyways, i have not uploaded in weeks because of school. yes, school has me occupied.

Cybertronian times:

Astrosecond = 1 second

Nano-klik = 1 minute

Klik = 1 hour

Cycle = 1 day

Quartex = 1 week

Joor = 1 month

Stella cycle = 1 year

* * *

Mornings at the N.E.S.T. base were not always the best. No, they were probably the worst part about N.E.S.T. according to Bluenova. Because she had stayed up extra late the night earlier, she was now extra didn't make it easier that the femmes had scheduled training with her that morning. They also decided to wake her up by sitting on her in alt mode, recharging.

Being awakened by a slight pressure on her roof, Bluenova was now grumpy. "C'mon Bluenova, you should have been up five nano-kliks ago!" they were pestering her now. With further inspection, she realised that Chromia was resting only her foot now on her roof. She rolled slightly on her wheels back and forth to shake it off. After she shook it off, she drove back a few metres and transformed.

"Why are you waking me up THIS early? Its only 0500 hours, can't we get up at 0600 hours?" she whined. Elita-1 gave her a deadpan stare. "You stayed up late again, right? Sitting under that tree; staring at the stars. Re-charge is important to you know." Elita-1 lectured. Arcee and Chromia crossed their arms while Elita-1 put her hands on her hips. They were giving Bluenova some pretty disappointing looks.

Bluenova started scratching her arm behind her back; a nervous habit. "He, he, he… well, the stars are just so pretty, and it's always good to have an extra knight guard." She spoke sheepishly. The triplets all huffed; obviously exhausted by her simpleness, but Arcee laughed right afterwards. All the femmes looked at her. _'bet she wouldn't have done that if she knew Bee was visiting today' _she commed her sisters.

They all had a bit of a giggle at this. "H-Hey! What did you tell them Arcee?" Bluenova rose her voice above a whisper, but still mindful of the other bots still re-charging. Her faceplates were flowing with bright blue energon, glaring at Arcee in a playful manor. Chromia was waving her hand while holding her stomach with the other and repeatedly saying 'nothing'. Bluenovas' faceplates were burning an electric blue now as she just knew it wasn't 'nothing'.

A few joors ago the triplets had taken notice to the little femmes hints of love. They had all experienced the same feeling with their current spark-mates, and knew that Bluenova was in love. They couldn't tell her they knew just yet, as they could use it as valuable blackmail in the future.

When the femmes came to their senses, Arcee looked at her internal clock "we better start our training femmes; it's been about 10 nano-kliks since we got here." The femmes moved quietly to the hangar, mindful of the re-charging bots, sleeping humans and especially the half-asleep humans walking in the hallways. The N.E.S.T. base was currently in a secluded area, so if they were going far, they had to use a plane. It was however perfect for short drives, training in bipedal form and secrecy. The training was important as different types of combat could be practiced at any time.

The hangar at the moment was still quiet but busier than what Bluenova had seen earlier. Elita-1 stood in front of them, hands on hips "so todays training will be a 30 nano-kliks drive around the base, stamina training, hand-to-hand combat training and weapons training." She turned to Bluenova "You will do the drive around the base with all of us Bluenova. Stamina training will be done with Arcee, hand-to-hand combat with me and weapons training with Chromia. They will each last for a Klik 30. Got it?" She commanded them with her chest puffed out. "Yes ma'am" they responded. "Well then, let's get started!" Arcee screeched while everyone else shushed her.

The four of them transformed into their alt modes and made their way out of the hangar, out onto the dirt that -surrounded the base. The drive was in single file with Elita-1 leading, followed by Chromia, Arcee and lastly Bluenova. The nano-kliks flew by and within them the four had driven around the whole base, warming their engines for training.

Stamina training was first up for Bluenova. She would be training with Arcee and the other two of the triplets could either join or watch Bluenova struggle in her training. They decided to watch. Bluenova and Arcee trained hard with running, endurance, strength and so on. They did many squats, push-ups, stretches and more. About 15nano-kliks away from the end of her session Bluenova got a tug from her sibling bond.

Bluenova was a younger sister of the devil twins; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunny wasn't on planet right now but she could still fell his bond. Sideswipe was on Earth, obviously awake too. He was probably bored and decided to pester her. She had responded to the tug by opening a private comm. Link. **_What is it bro, I'm a bit busy. _**She complained **_well I woke up and realised that you weren't re-charging. Plus the triplets were gone so I wanted to know what's up. Are you with them?_** He was being the protective big brother again. Not that it annoyed Bluenova; she just liked to notice it.

**_Yes sides, I am training with Arcee right now. You don't need to worry._** She replied **_Are you sure I don't need to worry? 'Cause I think I do. You get into all sorts of trouble. As much as I did when I was a sparkling_** He joked. She tried not to giggle because Arcee was watching her do transform-ups. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side "Are you giggling Bluenova?" She took a step towards the femme "and only 5 nano-kliks to go. Go and **run **to that rock over there. Should get five laps done by the end of the lesson" she smirked into her words.

Bluenova complied and began to run to the rock that happened to be 200 metres away from her and Arcee. **_Thanks sides, now I have to run laps. Frag off and I'll meet you in the hangar in 5 nano-kliks _**she spoke to her sibling. Bluenova could tell he was laughing on his end **_ok grumpy bot, I will meet you there._** With that he closed the comm. Link. Now Bluenova just had to concentrate on her running.

"Alright nova, times up, head back to base!" Arcee commanded. They both transformed and headed back to N.E.S.T. and in about 30 astroseconds they had arrived at their destination. Bluenova spotted her brother standing outside the hangar with two cubes of energon. She drove up to him and transformed. "Good morning aftpipe, how was training this morning?" he grinned. "Training went very well aftpipe, did you re-charge well?" "My re-charge was fine." They both laughed at each other for a good minute.

It was a habit of theirs to insult each other as a greeting. They always seemed happy, as a childhood influence. Bluenova was also influenced in fighting by Sunstreaker as the twins both basically raised her. When she was born, her mother never wanted her, or the twins. She had enough of looking after the twins for two years and she definitely didn't want to look after another sparkling. Their mother abandoned them and since they never had a father, they were alone. They were oblivious to the fact that they were in Kaon, but they grew up on the streets, fending for themselves. At an older age, around 10 Stella cycles, the twins started to battle in the Kaon pits for credits to buy energon. Bluenova would always look for other ways to help them, like pick pocketing at a younger age and then creating new things for bots to buy so it wasn't just the twins earning the money. She also learned basic combat off the twins and taught them how to build things. But then war came. They decided to join the Autobot cause and everything went from then to now.

At this moment she was happily chatting with sideswipe and nothing else mattered to her. "Hey Nova, did you hear Sam and Bee are coming round later on? 'Parently Sam has got some big news." This shocked Bluenova. _Bumblebee is coming here today? Why didn't he tell me earlier?!_ Her mind was racing, but her last though was what Sam's news was. Sideswipe noted her shocked face "They will be here around 11 ok? Don't fret femme."

She visibly calmed "I am not fretting. I was just wondering what Sam's news is going to be" she lied. "Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that."

Bluenova was going to comeback with something but Elita called out to her "Nova, combat training!" Bluenova downed her energon and tossed the cube to sideswipe. She started walking towards Elita when she heard sideswipe call "Good luck!" and she needed it, Elita-1 was the toughest femme you could find.


End file.
